Service Me
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ojou-sama?" Naruto bertanya. "Berikan aku, kenikmatan." NarutoXHighschool DxD, NaruRias. WARNING: PWP, OOC and Lemon.


Anime wajib di tonton. Highschool DxD

Jika malas nonton, saya rasa anda harus googling dulu untuk melihat siapa itu Rias Gremory, untuk dapat memvisualisasikannya. ==d

Saya tidak memasukan ini kedalam Crossover karena tidak ada crossovernya, mungkin jika nanti ada akan saya masukan ke sana.. ==a

Buat Gymnastic.. Saya lupa plot saat mengerjakan lemonnya.. Jadinya -mungkin- harus di tulis ulang untuk dapet atmosfirnya.. ==a

Gomen atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-terangat sangat lambat.

* * *

><p>Service Me<p>

Rated: M-MA

Naruto©Masashi Kishimotora

Highschool DxD©Ichiei Ishibumi

Pair: NaruRias

Warning: Fic ini mengandung LEMON, LIME, dan no love lust. Lempar keluar jendela semua moral dan lain-lain karena chara di sini bukan manusia.

PWP, No Plot, Explisit lemon.

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

DON'T FAP LIKE A TRAP!

* * *

><p>"Tuan, Tolong bangun." Suara dari alarm Naruto yang memang di buat khusus untuk para otaku, membangunkan Naruto dari alam tidurnnya.<p>

"Are? Kok aku telanjang? Mana celanaku?" Naruto sedikit menggigau dan mencari-cari celananya yang entah berada di mana. Bermaksud mencari celana, Naruto membuka selimut yang ada di sampingnnya dan menemukan sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu itu bukanlah celanannya, melainkan seorang perempuan, tidak, coret itu, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah, lebih merah dari strawberry blond dan semerah darah dengan dada ukuran jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Rias.." ucap Naruto lirih yang membangunkan Rias Gremory dari tidurnya. Suara lirih tersebut membangunkan Rias karena kesensitifan kupingnnya yang melebihi manusia biasa.

"Sudah pagi?" Rias mengucek-ngucekan matannya dan menggeliat, mempertontonkan dadanya kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk memperhatikan Rias. Rias sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang telanjang bulat bak bayi yang baru lahir.

"Ohayou." Sapa Rias dengan ceria yang di balas dengan senyuman ramah Naruto.

"Ohayou." Naruto bertatapan muka dengan wanita eksotis tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyum. Ratusan mungkin ribuan orang akan menukarkan nyawanya untuk berada di posisinya sekarang, tetapi bukan hal yang ajaib menurut Naruto.

"Semua yang kau alami tadi malam adalah nyata. Aku ini seorang iblis, dan aku adalah tuanmu. Naruto-kun." Dengan eye-smile dan senyum manis di bibirnya, Rias memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Are? Kau tuanku? Jadi, apa yang harus aku perbuat saat ini, Ojou-sama?" Naruto dengan gaya ala butler professional menawarkan dirinya yang di sambut dengan tertawaan kecil dari Rias.

"Hanya.." Rias merentangkan tubuhnya sambil duduk, memperlihatkan tubuhnya telanjangnya yang seksi dan berbentuk. Tubuh indah yang membuat semua perempuan dan wanita menginginkannya.

"Berikan aku… Kenikmatan."

* * *

><p>LEMON ALERT!<p>

* * *

><p>Suara berdesir penuh nafsu di lontarkan oleh Rias. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Rias yang berada di kasurnya.<p>

"Sesuai perintahmu, Ojou-sama." Naruto mencium Rias dengan lembut, pelan dan penuh nafsu. Bukan nafsu birahi yang di milikinya, tetapi nafsu agar birahi Rias tidak terkendali dan memuncak.

"Mmhh.." suara lidah saling beradu dan bibir saling hisap, membuat kamar Naruto menjadi panas, panas oleh nafsu yang di miliki kedua insan itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang 'Ojou-sama' memasuki mulutnya dengan lidah lenturnya dan menjelajahi mulut Naruto. Naruto yang menjadi tuan rumah pun tidak tinggal diam, 'bersalaman' dengan Rias dan mengajaknya berdansa, bercumbu di balik deretan gigi putih Naruto yang bersih, bibir masih saling beradu dan menyatu dengan hisapan-hisapan mesrannya. Salivapun beradu dan menetes dan mengalir dari mulut yang menyatu tersebut.

"Ahh.. Hahh.." semua makhluk hidup wajib bernafas, tidak terkecuali iblis, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan muka memerah, mereka melepaskan _French kiss_ mereka yang cukup lama. Mata mereka bertatapan dan merefleksikan nafsu yang terpancar dalam keduannya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menciumi leher Rias dan tangannya yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai memainkan dada Rias yang besar. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto menciumi setiap bagian leher Rias, memberikan _hickey_ di setiap ciumannya dari leher hingga kembali ke bibir seksi Rias. Tangannya pun dengan bebas memainkan dada Rias, meremas-remas dengan pelan, memutar-mutar, memilin puting Rias yang sudah berdiri di karenakan ciuman panas mereka di awal permainan. Ciuman kini kembali di mulai. Salah satu tangan Naruto kini pindah menuju arah kemaluan Rias, dengan menyentuh perlahan bagian perut, bermain-main di sekitar pusar, Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan Rias. Rias hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Naruto melayani dirinya, dirinya kini mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tangan terampil Naruto membawannya dunia baru, dunia yang hanya di tempati oleh mereka berdua, lidahnya dan hisapan bibirnya yang membuat Rias semakin tidak terkendali dan tidak berdaya di kuasai nafsunya.

"Aah.." Rias mendesah pelan saat tangan Naruto menemukan daerah kewanitaannya. Jarinya bermain-main di daerah yang membuat setiap perempuan melayang, dengan perlahan dan lembut, Naruto memilin organ syaraf yang membuat melayang itu, jari kelingkingnya kini mencari jalan memasuki tempat tersuci wanita. Dengan perlahan, kelingking itu menyentuh dan memijat-mijat dinding dalam tempat itu yang menyebabkan Rias mendesah dengan penuh nikmat.

"Mwah~"

Naruto terus memilin organ itu dengan lembut, walaupun temponya kini lebih di percepat dan kini jari tengah dan manis Naruto bergabung untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam Rias yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Nah.. Nah.." Rias kewalahan mendapati Naruto melayaninya lebih dari yang ia kira, Kini Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengulum salah satu puting Rias yang dari tadi mengeras dan mencuat mencari perhatian. Naruto menggigit pelan puting tersebut dan menghisapnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang di susui. Tangannya kini keluar masuk daerah kewanitaan Rias dengan cepat dan tangan yang awalnya berada di dada Rias kini memijati pantat Rias yang berbentuk.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Naruto-kun~" Rias mendesah kencang saat orgasme pertamannya keluar dan membawa dirinya terbang menikmati sensasi yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

"Kau suka, Ojou-sama?" Naruto berbisik sambil meniup pelan kuping Rias yang membuat dirinya turun dari orgasmenya dan sedikit merinding penuh antisipasi dengan apa yang akan di rasakannya.

"Lagi Naruto-kun… LAGI!" Rias tidak mampu berkata banyak karena masih terbawa suasana, hanya dengan senyum, Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kau haus Ojou-sama?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai

"Sedikit." Balas Rias. Naruto hanya duduk dan menunjuk organ yang menunjukan bahwa dia itu _LAKI_ yang sudah berdiri tegak menanti perhatian sang ratu.

"Minumlah dari sini, Ojou-sama. Aku akan memberikan _susu_ yang terbaik untukmu." Naruto kini menyeringai dan Rias kini juga ikut menyeringai dengan apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Mfufufu~ Ara? _Susu_ terbaik? Sebaiknya aku coba~" Rias menyentuh benda Naruto yang hangat karena darah yang mengalir ke organ tersebut. Dengan pelan di kocoknya, dan bereksperimen sebentar dengan kepala organ tubuh Naruto tersebut. Naruto yang tadi membuat Rias mendesah kini balik mendesah keras karena perlakuan dari _Ojou-sama_nya tersebut.

"Mfufufu~ Besarnya~" Rias kini menjilati organ tersebut dengan perlahan. Rasa keingin tahuannya terhadap rasa organ Naruto tersebut kini sudah tak terbendung. Denga perlahan karena belum terbiasa, Rias mengulum organ sebesar 9inchi tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan, inchi demi inchi Rias memasukan organ tersebut di mulutnya. Di dalam mulutnya, Rias tidak tinggal diam, dengan lidah terampilnya, Rias mulai menjilati bagian-bagian yang dapat di jangkau oleh lidahnya tersebut sebari menghisap dan menelan cairan yang keluar dari organ tersebut. Karena belum ahli dalam _deepthroating_, Rias hanya memasukan setengah dari organ tersebut keadalam mulutnya, Rias remas dengan pelan dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Arggh.. Ojou-sama.." nafas Naruto semakin memburu dengan perlakuan Rias yang semakin menjadi. Kepalannya kini naik turun dan tangannya yang semula meremas organnya kini berpindah menjadi meremas bola yang terdapat di bagian bawah organ tersebut. Dengan skill amatiran karena baru pertama kali melakukan, Rias meremas-remas bola tersebut dan seakan mengaduknya menimbulkan sensasi yang menikmatkan bagi Naruto.

"Ojou-sama, ini dia!" Naruto berseru dan Rias dengan sigap mengocok organ tersebut dan menempatkan kepala organ itu di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya menutupi lubang kencing organ tersebut dengan keras dan membuat sperma yang harusnya keluar dengan keras kini hanya keluar sedikit dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"O-o-ojou-sama.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik yang hanya di balas dengan dengusan karena di dalam mulut Rias masih terdapat organ Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin _merasakan, _jadi hanya cukup sedikit untuk yang di rasa. Aku tidak mau kehilangan banyak cairan yang memabukan bak aphrodistiac ini di dalam mulutku. Aku ingin cairan ini berada di dalam _mulutku_ yang lain." Rias meremas organ yang ada di tangannya dengan sedikit keras yang menyebabkan Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"H-hai, wakarimashita." Naruto hanya menjawab pelan.

"Jadi.. ini." Rias memamerkan pantatnya kearah Naruto, memamerkan lubang sakral dan lubang anusnya ke arah Naruto yang seketika membuat organnya bangun lagi.

"Pilih yang mana? Na-ru-to-kun~?" dengan nada menggoda, Rias mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memilih lubangnnya sendiri, dengan sedikit berhati-hati, Naruto mendekat dan mensejajarkan organnya yang sudah mengeras ke arah lubang sakral Rias.  
>"Mfufufu~ Yang itu tidak bisa sekarang Naruto-kun. Yang ini saja dulu~" tangan Rias kini menuntun organ Naruto kearah anusnya dan mensejajarkannya.<p>

"Disini saja dulu~ Naruto-kun~" tidak bisa melawan titah _Ojou-sama_nya, Naruto dengan perlahan memasukan organnya kedalam lubang sempit Rias agar tidak melukai Rias.

"A-a-ahhhhhhh~" Rias melenguh kencang saat organ Naruto menusuk kedalam anusnya yang masih sangat sempit. Dengan perlahan, Rias mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu dan mencari kenikmatan yang menyatu dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Sshh.. ahh~" Naruto mendesis saat mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Perasaan takut melandannya jika dirinya telah menyakiti _Ojou-sama_nya.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang.. Naruto-kun." Suara bercampur desahan yang keluar dari mulut Rias adalah suatu undangan untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya kedalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Suara pinggul beradu dan desahan yang silih berganti kini mewarnai kamar ini. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, rasa sakit yang mendera Rias di awal kini sudah berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Dengan mulut menganga dan air liur menetes dari mulutnya, Rias menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan untuknya.

"A-Aku.. Aku keluar!" lenguh Rias yang membuat lubang anusnya menyempit seketika, menyebabkan rasa nikmat yang berlebih bagi Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan orgasmenya untuk Rias.

"A-aku juga ingin!" Rias yang mendengar ini, muncul sebuah ide di kepalannya.

"Naruto-kun. Aku ingin merasakan lagi cairanmu di mulutku~" Naruto yang sepertinya tidak _ngeh_ dengan apa yang Rias ucapkan kini mengeluarkan organnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Rias yang langsung di _lahap_ dengan enaknya oleh Rias.

"Aku keluar!" lidah Rias kini beraksi kembali, memblok dan hanya menyisakan sedikit cairan Naruto yang keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Naruto yang tidak siap menerima _blockingan_ tersebut kini merasa kesakitan.

"O-Ojou-sama~" Naruto kini seperti memohon untuk dirinya di bebaskan dari siksaan manis ini. Rias hanya tersenyum dan melebarkan kakinya untuk Naruto melihat lubang sakralnya.

"Masukan semua disini." Rias memerintah Naruto yang langsung di sambut gembira oleh Naruto. Dengan perlahan, dan melawan nafsu birahinya yang memuncak untuk segera memasukan organnya kedalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Rias ini, Naruto memasukan organnya secara perlahan-lahan. Mengetahui betul kalau Rias masih perawan.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Rias berteriak kencang saat keperawanannya terenggut. Darah segar mengalir dari dalam lubang sakral yang kini di penuhi oleh organ milik Naruto. Rias menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderannya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Rias yang kemudiad di jilat oleh Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto mencium Rias untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya tidak lupa untuk menggerayangi dada Rias yang dari tadi terabaikan, bibir beradu, lidah berdansa dan bercumbu di dalam mulut, tangan memilin putting susu yang menonjol di dada Rias cukup untuk membuat rasa sakit itu hilang. Rias kini melihat kearah Naruto dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan mengaguk. Naruto yang mengerti akan hal ini, segera memaju mundurkan dengan tempi pelan. Desahan dan erangan kecilpun terlontar dari mulut Rias untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tertinggal.

"Ng.. ng.. Ah.." erangan kecilpun kini berubah menjadi desahan yang membakar nafsu birahi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Ahh~ Mmhh~ Aaahhh~" dengan cepat, Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menusuk-nusukan organnya sampai mencium dinding rahim Rias yang membuat cewek berambut merah itu mendesah dan berteriak.

"Aarrhhh! Terus! Ayo! Lebih keras! Lebih cepat!" Rias mulai meracau dan membuat Naruto semakin ganas. Ayunan pinggulnya kini menjadi lebih pendek dan lebih cepat, membuat desahan Rias juga makin cepat.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Sugoii~ ahh~ Naruto-kun~ ah~ ah~" Rias semakin tak menentu, kini Rias berciuman dengan Naruto untuk mendapatkan kepuasan lebih banyak dan meremas-remas dadanya sendiri. Naruto yang kini sudah tidak tahan lagi, berbisik kepada Rias dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin keluar sekarang.. Ojou-sama." Naruto menusukan organnya kedalam menembus dinding rahim Rias dan Rias pun berteriak tanda dirinya juga keluar..

"Aaaaahhhhhh~" keduannya pun berteriak dan Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putihnya kedalam rahim Rias yang terbuka. Rias yang merasakan sensasi baru karena rahimnya diisi dengan sprema mulai kini terbaring kelelahan. Naruto yang terbaring di sisi Rias, hanya bisa berbisik di kupingnya dan mengucapkan..

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi? Ojou-sama?"

Rias pun hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

><p>WHO THE HELL SAY I AM OUT FROM LEMON? CAN YOU GET THE JOKE!<p>

Saya sarankan anda melihat dulu gambar Rias Gremory untuk referensi FAP.

* * *

><p>Kamus:<p>

Ojou-sama : Putri/Ratu

Wakarimashita: Aku mengerti

Hai: Baiklah

Ohayou: Selamat Pagi

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V

?


End file.
